The Last Slice of Pizza
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: Mike Schmidt has been hired to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the night guard. Mike gets serious about his job, especially after hearing a message from the Phone Guy that the animatronics are going to try to kill him! However, Mike soon learns that there might be more to these animatronics and the pizzeria than he, or anyone else, expected! (Rated M for violence and swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Hired**

Mike was reading through the newspaper as he searched for a new job. He skimmed through the articles until he saw a small job ad.

_Help Wanted at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! We need someone to stay the night to make sure nothing bad happens. If you are interested, drop by Fazbear's and ask the manager._

"Freddy Fazbear's? That place needs a night guard? It's not like anything happens there at night anyways. Who the hell would want to steal from that place?" Schmidt asked himself.

He shook his head slightly and then sighed deeply and then said, "Well, it pays one twenty a week so, it's not all that bad. I guess I just found my new job."

Mike then circled the small ad and then got up from the chair and went to his room to go and get ready to go to Fazbear's.

Michael Schmidt, a young man in his early twenties, twenty-two to be exact. He has short black hair, electric blue eyes. He's a confident five foot eleven inches and believes that he's going to grow a least a few more inches. He's got a slight five o'clock shadow, but sometimes, let's his beard grow out a bit before shaving. He also has a cool, yet extroverted personality.

Mike decided to dress casual to go to Fazbear's. He put on a black, short-sleeved polo shirt, a pair on blue jeans, white socks, and black and white Adidas. He also put in a black digital wrist watch on his left wrist. He grabbed his keys and went to the parking lot of his apartment building and got into his red 2014 Nissan Altima. He put the key into the ignition and turned the key, making the engine come to life and rumble a bit. Mike adjusted his mirrors, including his rear view mirror. He put the transmission in reverse and back out of his parking space and then, put the transmission in forward drive, and drove off to Fazbear's.

Mr. Styler, the manager of Fazbear's Pizzeria, smiled as he saw the little children laugh and cheer as Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Rabbit, and Chika the Duck sang their songs on the stage. Steven, a backstage worker at the pizzeria, walked up to Mr. Styler and pulled him aside and said, "Sir, we've completely fixed the glitches in the animatronics' voice boxes and can have them set up by tomorrow."

"That's great," said Mr. Styler, "now we won't have to worry about the animatronics glitching about Foxy."

"Sir, if I may ask, why don't we just work on fixing up Foxy? I'm pretty sure he misses the kids as much as some of the parents of the children miss him."

"First, we are on a low budget due to our finances plummeting through the ground. Second, don't speak as if these robotic beasts actually have feelings. They're _robots_, they don't care if you shut them down or not."

"How would you know that, sir? Have you ever been inside the mind of a robot?"

"You mean the program that we _manually_ set up for them to follow?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"That's enough, Steven. Go back to fixing camera six to the kitchen now, please."

"Yes, sir."

Steven walked away from Mr. Styler to the kitchen to go and fix the camera.

Mike parked his car across the street from Fazbear's and then pressed the button on his keys that locked his car. He opened the door and a cheer was heard, probably to let people know that someone arrived. Mr. Styler turned around and saw Mike at the door and approached him.

"Sir, this place if for families, not single adults. It's company policy. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said Mr. Styler.

"Oh no, I'm not here to hang out. I'm here because I saw the ad in the paper for the night guard shift," Mike said before Mr. Styler kicked him out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for my rudeness! So, you want to work for Fazbear's, hm? Well, you'll be a nice addition to the team!"

"So, I heard that this place might be closing down?"

"If fewer people keep coming in, then we'd have no other option but to close the place."

"Man, that sucks. I use to come to this place all the time when I was a kid, so, hearing that this place is going to now close down? It hurts a little."

"Yes, a lot of parents have approached me and tried to see if they could help me to keep the place going. But, I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do to keep this place even on its knees."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry about that, sir. I would've done anything I could've done to keep this place going."

"Well, that's very kind of you my good man. Now, about your new job."

"Right, when do I start?"

"Next week, starting on Monday."

"All right, sounds good."

"Let me show you to your office."

"Office? I thought I was just the night guard?"

"You are, but you won't be moving around at night, you'll be in an office checking the cameras for any suspicious activity."

_Suspicious activity? _thought Mike, _what on earth could he mean by that?_

Mr. Styler gestured to Mike to follow him to Mike's new office. When he arrived, Mike saw that the office was small with two windows on each side and a door and light button on each side. There was a phone on the desk, as well as a small fan and a small T.V. and radio.

"This is your office. From here you'll be able to check the cameras and look out for anything that might be a problem. Here's the tablet that has all the cameras set up on it. You can just press a camera and it will immediately show you where you want to see. And, you can decorate this place with whatever you like."

"Okay, thank you, sir. I'm very eager to start."

"Fantastic! Now, let's go to the dining room to see how the animatronics are holding up."

"Uh-holding up sir?"

"Yes, they tend to malfunction every now and then."

"Why's that?"

"I honestly have no idea. But the guys who work on them after hours say that it could just be some faulty programming."

"Oh, well, sounds like the place has many reasons for shutting down, huh?"

"Yeah, it does."

Mr. Styler and Mike arrived at the dining room and saw how happy the children were looking at the animatronics sing to the kids. Mike looked at Freddy, and Mike could've sworn that Freddy was looking right back at him, but through him down into his soul. The glare sent shivers down Mike's spine.

"Uh-just wondering, but are you sure that there's anything else suspicious about the animatronics?"

"Positive, why do you ask?"

"Just felt something was off, but never mind."

"Okay, well, I guess we'll see you Monday."

"Oh, right. Well, before I leave, do I get a key or something or a shirt?"

"Oh, yes! How could I have forgotten? You get an official Fazbear's Employee shirt as well as a spare key to open the doors in case if the janitors lock the doors before you get here. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Mr. Styler walked out of Mike's sight, he probably went to the supply closet. As Mike waited, he looked at the three animatronics singing and making the kids cheer and laugh and sing along. Mike felt something as he saw Bonnie and Chika give short, quick glances at him. Mike had never felt so uncomfortable, so uneasy in his life. He was snapped out of his trance as Mr. Styler came up to him and handed him a shirt and a key.

"Here's your shirt and key. And, since you're a employee of Fazbear's, if you come here after hours, you'll receive free pizza. But, if you want some during the day, you get a ten percent discount," he said.

"Thanks, sir. Say, is there someone who works here by the name of Steven?" asked Mike.

"Why, yes there is. How do you know him?"

"He's my roommate. We share an apartment together. I was just wondering because he mentioned to me that he worked here but every time I dropped by, I would never see him."

"Mike? What are you doing here?" asked Steven as he approached the two.

"Hey, Steven, I was just hired as the night guard for the pizzeria!"

"Oh, well, that's great! Say, can you do me a favor when you get back to the apartment and feed Riley?"

"Yeah sure. Well, see you on Monday before my shift, sir."

"Right, nice to meet you Mike and welcome to the team!"

Mike nodded his head and then exited the building, got back into his car, and drove back to the apartment.

Steven looked at Mr. Styler and said, "Mr. Styler, sir, camera six in the kitchen can't be fixed, but you can still here what's going on inside of it, like the clutter of pots and pans."

"It's okay, as long as he can still keep track of anything going on," said Mr. Styler.

"Sir, are you sure nothing goes on here at night? Don't you think the last few night guards would've said something, if they ever appear again."

"They just quit because they didn't want to keep the job. Now, get back to work please."

"Yes, sir."

Steven walked away from Mr. Styler, not believing him at all. Steven Cole, a man in his near mid-twenties, recently turned twenty-four. Standing at six foot two, he helps Mike with stuff around the apartment that he can't do because of his height. Steven's got a nice personality, always friendly and helpful, but he tends to get mad if he's suspicious of something that someone seems to know about and he doesn't. Steven walked past the curtains to Pirate's Cove and looked down at the "Out of Order" sign and looked at the curtains. Knowing that Foxy the Pirate Fox was in there, sitting motionless because of the inceident. The Bite of '87, the one thing that brought Fazbear's to its knees. If Mr. Styler would let him, he would fix Foxy in a heartbeat. Believe it or not, Steven actually tends to go behind the curtain and talk freely to Foxy, wishing he would answer back, but knows he can't because of his broken, unhinged jaw. Steven felt bad for Foxy and hated the fact that Mr. Styler saw these "friends", as Steven would put it, as unemotional, lifeless, cold, and controlled robots, or slaves. Steven hated Mr. Styler with a great passion, but since he worked at Fazbear's under Styler's control, he had to keep his mouth shut. He walked away from the curtains but, he could've sworn that he heard something before he left. A slight whimper. Could it have been Foxy? Steven then shook his head and guessed that he was just hearing things.

Mike got back to the apartment and was greeted by Riley, Steven's pet German shepherd.

"Hey Riley, you okay boy?" asked Mike.

Riley barked in response and Mike took it as a 'yes'. Mike smiled and petted Riley on the head. He went into the kitchen and grabbed Riley's dog food bag and poured some of it into Riley's bowl. Riley began chowing down as soon as Mike stopped pouring dog food into the bowl.

"You sure were hungry weren't you?" Mike asked the eating canine.

Riley didn't respond, but instead kept on eating. Mike put the bag back on the fridge and went into his room. He stared outside his window and looked up to the sky and wondered if getting a nighttime job at Fazbear's was a good idea.

'_I do need the money, we've been living off of Steven's salary, and that still isn't enough. So, I guess it isn't a bad thing.' _Mike thought.

He stepped back from the window and fell back on his bed. He yawned loudly and looked at the clock, which read that it was only six in the afternoon.

"How the hell am I tired at six in the afternoon?" he asked himself.

He got up from his bed and went back into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal, milk, and a spoon and sat down on the couch in front of the T.V. and turned it on and began to watch _Blue Bloods_. Mike and Steven both loved mystery and suspense shows with cops like _Hawaii Five-0, CSI: Miami, Law and Order, _and _Criminal Minds_. Mike poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, grabbed the spoon, and began eating the cereal. Riley came over, got up on the couch and placed his head on Mike's lap. Mike looked down at the canine, but then ignored him because he wanted to watch his show.

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is TM341 and I'd like to thank you for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it and I hope you come back for more as I update chapters every Friday. I love-hate Five Nights at Freddy's, but I love the animatronics! Please leave a review, if you want to, it can be either positive or negative, I don't care. I learn from my mistakes. And, if you're wondering, the title of this story will make sense as the story progresses. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Night #1**

Mike got out of his car and looked at his watch, which read eleven fifty. He was ten minutes early, which he intended to do. He stepped inside of Fazbear's and saw that there were a few people cleaning around. They were the janitors, who would close up after they were done. Mike walked to his office and set the box he was carrying, full of things he would use to decorate the office, on the desk next to the phone. He pulled out various items and set them on the desk, such as a Deadpool cupcake, and some small stuffed animals of the Fazbear crew, including Bonnie, Chika, and of course, Freddy. He put up a poster of Fazbear's that had the three main animatronics and the word celebrate in huge, yellow font. He placed it on the higher left side of the wall. He also had some drawings of the pizzeria and its animatronics, which he had drawn when he was little, and spread them out all over the right side of the wall. Mike looked at the wall and was pleased with what he saw. He looked at the chair he was going to sit in and saw a tablet on it. He grabbed the tablet, which had a sticky note attached to it and pulled it off. He read it and saw that it was going to be the tablet he was going to be using to check the cameras spread around the pizzeria. He turned it on and then saw that it showed the show stage, which had Bonnie, Chika, and Freddy sitting there, motionless. Mike began to feel a bit warm in his office and decided to turn on the fan that was on the desk. Mike looked around the office and spotted a countdown clock next to the right door of the office. It read all four zeros. Mike looked down at his watch, it read eleven fifty-nine. Once it read twelve o'clock midnight, the countdown clock read 06:00, then after a minute, it read 05:59, meaning that it went down by minutes instead of seconds. Mike's shift had officially started. He sat down in his chair and pulled up the tablet and looked at the cameras. No suspicious activity so far.

"This is going to be an easy hundred and twenty bucks," said Mike.

Mike jumped when he heard the phone ring and then put the tablet down and looked at the phone. He didn't know whether to answer or not, so he let it ring all the way until it went to voice mail, but the phone seemed to pick up anyway, must be an automated thing for the phone here.

"Hello? H-Hello?" said the voice, "Uh-I'd like to record a message for you, to get you settled in your first night. Um-I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit over whelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay, uh-let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh-it's kind of a legal thing, you know? Uh-'_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or a person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, where as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced_.' Blah, blah, blah…Now that might sound bad I know, but there's surely nothing to worry about. Uh- now, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But, do I blame them? No, if I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got and I never got it back, I'd be a bit irritable at night, too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, so we need to show them a little respect. Right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh-they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh-something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh-they used to be able to walk around during the day too. But then there was the _Bite of '87_. Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe. You know? Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh- if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't see you as a person, they'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine while having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort, and death. Uh- the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and your teeth when they pop out in front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh-check those cameras. And remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. You've got to conserve power, All right, good night."

Mike sat in his chair, confused and all. He raised an eyebrow and thought back to the whole message and highlighted in his mind the parts that stuck out to him.

'_Free roaming mode? Forcefully stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear costume? The Bite of '87? What the hell did he mean by all that?'_ Mike thought.

Mike looked at his tablet again and looked at the cameras again. Nothing to report, again. He looked at the bottom right corner of the tablet, which read: Power: 91%.

"That must be what he meant by conserve power," said Mike.

He looked at the countdown clock, which read 05:02. It was really quiet in his office, let alone the pizzeria as well. It was an unsettling quiet in Mike's opinion. He pulled up his tablet again and clicked to see all of the cameras one by one. Once again, nothing.

"Maybe it was a prank message or something. There's no way that the animatronics are smart enough to stuff someone into a suit. But, what's the Bite of '87? And, why haven't I heard of it before?" Mike asked himself.

Steven opened his eyes and looked at his digital clock, which read 1:03. He got out of bed and stepped out of his room and sat down at the dining table he and Mike would sit at whenever they ate dinner together. He spotted a newspaper on the counter and grabbed it. He turned on the light and saw that the ad for a night guard for Fazbear's was circled in red.

"This must be the ad Mike saw," he said to himself.

Steven looked at the gray picture of Freddy Fazbear, and then suddenly felt like there was an eerie presence in the apartment. He put the paper down and then peered out into the hallway of the apartment. Then, a short dark figure appeared, making Steven just back and fall over the chair. The figure then walked into the light, only to reveal Riley, who must've woken up by Steven talking to himself.

"Shit, Riley, you scared the hell out of me boy," Steven said to the canine.

The German shepherd walked over to Steven, whimpering with every step he took.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine," said Steven while petting Riley, reassuring him that he was truly fine.

Steven got up and took another glance at the Fazbear's ad and felt that eerie feeling again.

"What are you hiding Fazbear?" asked Steven as he turned the light off and went back into his room with Riley walking behind him.

Mike looked at the tablet again and saw, shockingly, nothing.

"Man, that Phone Guy must've been joking about the animatronics," Mike said, "Then again, he did say that the first night was going to be a breeze."

Mike decided to take a few minutes to inspect the desk inside the office. He opened the top left drawer to find a flashlight, a map of the pizzeria, and a layout of blue prints to the electric circuit of Fazbear's. The middle left was opened, only to reveal a few newspapers from the past. Mike opened the bottom left drawer, which revealed a few packs of batteries, most likely for the flashlight, and an old oil lantern.

"What the hell's an old thing like this doing in here?" Mike asked.

Mike shook his head and decided to look on the right side of the desk. He opened the top right drawer and saw that it contained a camera, and to Mike's surprise, it actually still worked. Mike decided that he was going to take it back home to charge it, but then left it there because he wouldn't feel right taking something that wasn't his. He closed the drawer and then opened up the middle right drawer. Just like the middle left drawer, it had newspapers in it. Mike closed it and then, grabbed the handle of the bottom right drawer. He pulled, but it didn't open. He pulled again, but only to have the same result as the first try. He tried to open it one more time, but it didn't even budge. He then saw that there was a keyhole, meaning that there had to be a key to open it. Mike pulled out his key and gave it a try, but it wasn't the right fit. He decided to ignore it and then, look for the key later. Mike put the key away and pulled out the tablet and checked the cameras. As if it was already natural to Mike, there was no activity.

"I guess Phone Guy was lying. None of these animatronics are really going to try to kill me," said Mike.

Mike looked over at the countdown clock, which read 04:01.

"I don't get how the Phone Guy lost this job it's so easy and harmless," said Mike confidently as he leaned back into the chair. Mike pulled up the tablet and pressed the camera to the show stage. Mike then dropped the tablet and sat in his chair in shock. He blinked a few times before picking the tablet up and looking at the camera to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. And he wasn't. Bonnie the Rabbit…was gone.

Now, it's 2 a.m.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a bonus chapter! I know I said that I would update every Friday, but I had a lot of time on my hands today and decided to put this up now! But, starting now, I'll be updating on a weekly basis. Every Friday, including this one. But, anyway, thanks for reading and please review and remember to come back for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lurkers in the Dark**

Mike began to panic and press every camera with his finger, hoping to find out where Bonnie went. He stopped pressing the cameras, when he stopped at the backstage camera. He couldn't believe his eyes. There _it_ was, standing to the right of the room, was Bonnie, with _his_ mouth slightly opening as if he was smiling. Mike didn't dare want to check if the others were still where they were supposed to be, because he was too focused on what was happening right now. The Phone Guy was right. The animatronics have a free roam mode and walk around the pizzeria for the hell of it. Mike's eyes then nearly popped out of his head as he realized something. The Phone Guy mentioned something that went along with them having a free roaming mode. He said that if they _found_ him, they would _forcefully_ stuff him into a Freddy suit, _killing_ him in the process. Mike didn't even want to think about it. He decided to focus on the real matter at hand, keeping the animatronics away from him. Mike checked the show stage to make sure that none of the others had moved and then checked the backstage, only to see that Bonnie wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, shit! Where'd you go you bastard?" Mike asked as he frantically pressed his finger on the different cameras.

Mike stopped on the west hallway camera, which had a light flickering. The flickering light revealed a dark figure. It was Bonnie and Mike was sure of it. Bonnie was getting closer and closer to Mike, but he wasn't going to let him get close to the office. Mike felt a bead of sweat go down from his head to his neck and he noticed that his heart was beating rapidly. Mike's adrenaline was going and making him more alert of the situation at hand. Mike pressed the show stage, but luckily, neither Chika nor Freddy had moved, but…they were looking straight at the camera, as if they knew they were being watched. Instead, they were watching Mike. Mike immediately pressed on the western hall camera, only to see that Bonnie was gone.

"Damn it! Not again. Where'd you go this time?" asked Mike.

Mike got quiet quickly and enhanced his hearing with short breaths and no movement. He heard footsteps, and they were close. He dared not push the left door light button, but he just had to check. He pressed the left door light button, but no one was there. Mike gave a quick sigh of relief, but jumped when he heard a door slam. He rapidly pressed the cameras, but stopped at the supply closet camera to see Bonnie standing in the back of the closet.

"You think you're slick, huh? You dirty son of a bitch!" said Mike out loud.

Mike looked down at his watch, which read 2:45. Mike then looked at the countdown clock, which read 03:15. He was nearly half way done with this shift from hell.

"Almost half way Mike. You can do it. Just, pull yourself together," Mike said to himself.

Mike pressed the show stage camera, but no one else had moved. Mike pressed the pirate cove camera and nearly jumped out of his seat as he saw the curtain partially open, showing a face of an animatronic that Mike had never seen before.

"Who's that animatronic? Is that? Wait, that's Foxy the Pirate Fox! But, I had only heard of him. I've never seen him in action at Fazbear's during the day," said Mike.

Mike looked down to the right of the screen to read and "Out of Order" sign.

"That would make even more sense of me not seeing or hearing him during the day," Mike said as he pressed the supply closet camera.

Mike's eyes widened and he frantically began to check the other cameras, but to no prevail. Mike decided to go quiet again and heard footsteps once again, except this time they were closer than before. Mike didn't want to, but he had to. He pressed the left door light button, but this time it wasn't nothing. Bonnie the Rabbit, stood there staring at Mike deep into his soul. Mike nearly shat himself as he saw the animatronic. He quickly, without hesitation, pushed the left door button, making it come down and close in front of Bonnie. Once the door closed, banging was heard from the other side of the door. Bonnie wanted to get into the office, but the door prevented him from doing so. Soon enough the banging stopped, making Mike nearly open the door to check if Bonnie was still there, until Bonnie's face showed up at the window next to the left door.

"Get away from here you mother fucker!" yelled Mike at the animatronic.

The animatronic responded by letting out a screech, a deep screech, signifying that he was angry at what Mike had said. Mike shivered in fear as the screech pierced his ear drums. He saw that Bonnie had gotten away from the window and his footsteps were heard, fading away into the distance. Mike then pulled up the tablet and pressed on the show stage camera, to see that, to his surprise, Chika had moved.

"Son of a bitch!" complained Mike as he then pressed the dining room camera, to be relieved to see Bonnie standing in the middle of the room.

Mike pushed the left door button, making it open and the power bars decrease, meaning that he was using less power now. Mike looked at his watch, to see that it was three o'clock.

"Good, halfway there. This is good, making progress here," Mike said as he pressed the pirate cove camera.

Mike's eyes slowly widened as he saw the curtains to pirate cove wide open and Foxy not being there. Mike pressed the west hall button, to see the animatronic running down the hallway. His footsteps could be heard, they were stomping fast and at a sort of quick rhythmic pace. Mike didn't even want to check the blind spot, so he just pressed the door button and the door quickly closed down and shut. Banging was heard from the other side. Foxy was very eager to get in. He then looked at Mike through the window and put his hook hand against it and scratched it, letting out a disturbing, terrifying scratching sound, like scratching a black board. Mike backed up in his chair a bit and tried to get a good look at Foxy, but couldn't. Foxy left and Mike checked the pirate cove camera to see that Foxy was back behind the curtains, but had his face showing to show Mike that he was going to try again. Mike was on the edge of his seat as he pressed the dining room camera, surprised to see that Bonnie was still there. He pressed the bathroom camera to see Chika staring into the camera.

"She's a slow mover. She could have attacked me like a billion times. Why is she just waiting?" Mike asked as he checked the pirate cove camera to see Foxy still behind the curtain, only showing his face.

Mike looked down at his watch, which read 3:30.

"Good, almost done. Just relax and take it easy. It's just the first night, which should be a breeze, but why are they doing so much now?"

Mike pressed the show stage camera, to see that Freddy was still looking at the camera. It gave Mike the creeps seeing Freddy look into the camera, knowing that Mike was watching him.

"What a fucking creepy ass animatronic," said Mike as he pressed the pirate cove camera to see that Foxy had stepped out of the curtains, but was still there, with his head slightly tilted to the side.

Mike decided to keep a close eye on Foxy from then on, pressing the pirate cove button every time he checked another camera. Mike looked on the bottom right of the tablet to see that there was forty percent power left.

"I'm gonna make it. I know I am," Mike said as he pressed the dining room camera to see that Bonnie had moved.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

It was now 4:00 am.

**A/N: I know that these chapters are short, but that's because I split up the nights into three chapters each, which means I cover two hours each. So, if you're wondering why the chapters are kinda short, well now you know. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Come back for more and remember to leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saved by the Bell**

Mike sat in his office, on the edge of his seat, rapidly pressing the cameras, checking to see where the animatronics had moved.

"Okay, they're a good distance from me. I just need to calm down and relax a little while still being alarmed and vigilant," Mike said to himself.

He pressed the camera to the dining room to see something unusual. It was Bonnie and Chika, in the same room.

"Weird, I've never seen them in the same room. Then again, it is my first night."

Mike decided to check on Foxy and pressed the camera to Pirate Cove, to see Foxy had moved out from behind the curtains and was waiting out with his head tilted to the side.

"That is one creepy-ass animatronic," Mike said as he pressed on the show stage camera, only to see the unthinkable.

Freddy was _gone_.

"Oh shit. Oh shit! Where's Freddy?" Mike panicked.

Mike looked down at his watch, which read 4:30. He then looked down at his tablet and looked at how much power he had left. He had 45% power left.

"It's okay Mike. You'll make it. No need to panic."

Mike pressed the dining room camera and looked around the screen to see if he could find Freddy. But, all he saw were two white dots. He then shivered after knowing what it was. It was Freddy. He was in the back of the room, where it was dark.

"Guess he likes the dark," said Mike.

Mike pressed the Pirate Cove camera again and saw that Foxy was in the same place. He then pressed the western hallway camera to see Bonnie standing on the far end under the flickering light. Mike then pressed the bathroom hallway camera to see Chika staring intently at the camera.

"Well, everyone's in order. Now what's left is to survive this hellhole," Mike said to himself.

Mike looked down at his watch, which read 4:50.

"Nearly an hour left. I can do this."

He looked down to see how much power he had left, which was at 35%.

"I lost ten percent power in twenty minutes? What bullshit."

Mike felt an embrace of evil, of darkness surround him and it made him shudder. He was fearing over the fact that one of these crazed animatronics might get into his office and stuff him into a Freddy suit. Mike didn't know what he was getting himself into when taking this job.

"Now I know why all the previous guards left this place and found other jobs," Mike said to himself as he pressed the dining room camera to check on Freddy, who had moved out of the room.

"Shit…."

Mike pressed the bathroom camera, only to see that Chika had moved, but Freddy took her place. His two glowing eyes were behind the entrance to the restroom looking at the camera. Mike wanted to throw the tablet across the room and burst out of the place running. But, he knew he couldn't because it would mean that one of the animatronics would catch him and well…you know. Mike pressed the western hallway button and saw that Bonnie was gone. He then checked the supply closet camera to see that the bunny animatronic had stationed himself in there.

"Thought you could hide from me, huh?"

Mike then check camera six, which then read camera out audio only. He heard the clutter of pots and pans, meaning that someone, or something, was in there. It was most likely Chika since Mike couldn't find her anywhere else.

"What is she hungry? Is she planning on stuffing down a fucking pizza? Do these things know that they're animatronics or do they think that they're real animals or _people_?" Mike asked himself as he pressed the Pirate Cove camera to see that Foxy was still there.

"He must not move only when I look at him. Maybe he craves the attention," said Mike.

Mike pressed the supply closet camera to see if Bonnie was there, but Bonnie wasn't there. Mike put the tablet down and quickly pressed the left door's light button, to see that Bonnie wasn't there.

"I'm just getting a little paranoid. He probably moved back."

And Mike was right, when he checked the backstage camera, he nearly dropped the tablet because Bonnie was there, but his face was right in front of the camera, and his eyes were black with two tiny white pupils.

"Fucking rabbit asshole, going up to the camera like that."

Mike then pressed the bathroom camera to see that Freddy was still there. He then pressed the kitchen camera, but couldn't hear anything. Chika had moved. Mike pressed the dining room camera to see that the duck animatronic was in the dining room with a surprised face.

"What's wrong with her? Couldn't find any pizza?"

Mike checked the power percentage which read 20% and then he checked his watch which read 5:20.

"Almost done! Forty minutes left."

Mike then heard footsteps, fast pacing footsteps. It was Foxy, Mike hadn't checked on him in the past few minutes so he must've decided to run out to get Mike. Mike pressed the left door button and it came down and closed. Mike heard banging from the other side.

"Damn Fox, why don't you just stay in your damn cove?"

Mike heard a screech from the other side, meaning that Foxy had heard him and was mad about what Mike had said.

"Do these things understand me?"

Mike heard footsteps, meaning that Foxy had left. Mike checked the Pirate Cove camera and saw that Foxy had gotten behind the curtains, but this time, closed the curtains and didn't show his face. Why?

"Did he, just do what I told him to? Or, is it something else?"

Mike looked down to check the power percentage he had left. He only had ten percent, and it was only 5:40.

"Shit! What am I going to do?"

Mike opened the left door and then checked the cameras. Everyone was still where they were the last time he checked. 9% left. He pulled up his tablet again and saw that Freddy had moved to the kitchen, due to the fact that he could hear a song being played. 8% left.

"How the hell does the damn power go down so fast?"

Mike pressed the western hallway camera, to see Bonnie's figure at the far end of the hall. Mike check the bathroom camera, to see Chika staring deeply into the camera. 6% left. Mike was beginning to lose hope. He now had 5% left and ten minutes left before his shift was over. He checked the cameras one more time before and everyone was where they were when he last checked. Then, the lights shut down and the sound of the generator shutting down echoed throughout the pizzeria. Mike dropped his tablet and froze in his chair. He slowed his breathing and took short breaths. The office still had some visible light to see, but it wasn't going to do Mike any good. Mike heard footsteps, slow ones, approaching the office. Mike then turned his head to the left door and waited to see who. Or what was there. Then, eyes began to flash, showing dark teeth, meaning that the eyes were lighting up the head. A kid friendly tune began to play. Mike noticed some brown above the eyes. It was Freddy. The tune being played may have sounded nice, but to Mike, it gave him the creeps. The song began to play for a while, until it stopped and the room went completely dark. Mike heard footsteps slowly approach_ him_. Sweat began to run down the side of Mike's head. Mike closed his eyes, waiting for Freddy to kill him. However, Mike was a very lucky man. Bell chimes were heard throughout the pizzeria and Mike heard footsteps scampering about the whole place. Mike opened his eyes, still not being able to see anything until the lights flipped on and everything was visible again. Mike looked over at the countdown clock, which read all four zeroes. Mike looked at his watch and saw that it was six o'clock. Mike took the biggest sigh of relief he had ever sighed.

"Man, am I fucking lucky or what?" Mike asked himself.

He quickly grabbed his tablet and checked the cameras to see that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika were back on stage in their original places as they were before Mike's shift had started six hours ago. Mike then put the tablet down on the desk and then grabbed his keys and got out of Fazbear's. He got into his car and drove back to his and Steven's apartment.

**A/N: So this chapter didn't have much creativity or descriptiveness and I want to apologize for that. I'm thinking of just making full six hour shift chapters rather than splitting the shifts into three chapters. But, this is now where the mystery begins. So much will be unveiled as the story continues. Please, review and don't forget to come back for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daytime Check-Up**

Mike arrived at his and Steven's apartment and barged into Steven's room and yelled out, "Steven, get the fuck up! I've got some crazy shit to tell you."

"What is it Mike?" groaned Steven as he slowly woke up.

"I know that you're not going to believe me but those animatronics at Fazbear's they tried to kill me!"

Steven looked at Mike with a blank expression and then asked, "Mike I think you need some rest. Those animatronics aren't built to kill people, they're built to entertain kids."

"Dude I swear I'm not joking. You've to believe me. Dude, they're alive and have minds of their own!"

"No, they don't Mike. Get some sleep. It's a good thing you woke me up now, I've got to get ready for my shift at Fazbear's."

"Can I go with you, please?"

"Mike, look, my shift runs from seven to three o'clock. How about you get some rest and come by Fazbear's at around noon time?"

"All right, I'm gonna go and get some sleep. But I'm telling you dude, those animatronics are alive and they'll kill anyone at night."

"Get some sleep Mike, you really need it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Mike walked towards the door and looked back at Steven and said, "See you later, Steven."

"See you, Mike."

Mike left the room and went into his room, got undressed out of his uniform and jumped onto his bed and quickly fell to sleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_An hour later….._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Steven arrived at Fazbear's and stepped inside, to be greeted by a happy, yet quite poorly, sounding Freddy.

"W-Welcome to Fazbear's P-P-Pizza," said the bear animatronic.

"Hey Freddy," said Steven.

Steven walked backstage and looked at the empty endoskeleton sitting on the table. He also looked at the multiple Freddy, Chica and Bonnie heads hanging to the walls.

"This room must be very creepy at night," said Steven.

Steven looked over at one of the heads and walked towards it and looked closely at the wall. He could have sworn that there was a slight crack in the wall that seemed to outline a door.

"I must be seeing things," he said to himself.

Steven stepped out of the room and went into the kitchen to go and talk with Julie, one of the workers at the pizzeria.

"Hey Julie, whatcha cookin'?" asked Steven.

"Oh hey Steven," she said, "nothing out of the norm. Just some pepperoni and cheese pizzas."

"Sounds delicious, mind if I can have a slice?"

"Yes, I do mind. It's for the kids, Steven."

"I know that. I can just wait 'till after hours to have it for free."

"Very true."

"Well, I've gotta go and check on the animatronics. After today, we're fixing their voice boxes."

"This place just seems to be getting worse by the minute. Now, they've officially taken out Foxy. To be honest, if he wasn't broken, he'd be my favorite of the bunch."

"I agree with you on that."

"All right well, see you later Steven, I've got to serve these kids some pizza."

"Right, see you Julie."

Julie grabbed two of the pizzas and left the kitchen. Steven went over the Pirate's Cove and looked down at the 'Out of Order' sign in front of the curtains. He then stepped inside the curtains and turned on his flashlight and looked around. Steven saw plastic gold scattered about on the ship and then, there, sitting on a pile of gold, was _him_. Foxy, the pirate fox, was sitting there, lifeless on the pile of fake gold.

"Hey Foxy, how are you buddy?" asked Steven.

Foxy didn't respond to Steven's question. Steven looked at Foxy's jaw and then at the tears on his chest and even inspected his tail. Steven had had enough of it. With all his heart he wanted to fix Foxy, but not just so that Foxy could be brought back to have fun with kids, but so that Foxy could have a friend.

"Listen Foxy, tonight, I'll fix you after I'm done the others' voice boxes. Soon, you'll be back to your old self," he said as he stepped in front of the fox animatronic, "well, I've got to go. See you tonight Foxy."

Steven left pirate's cove and went back to the backstage.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_5 hours later…._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mike arrived at Fazbear's and quickly went to go find Steven backstage.

"Steven, I'm here," said Mike.

"Hey Mike, let's have lunch," said Steven.

"Okay, what's on the menu?"

"Jeez, I don't know, maybe…_pizza_?"

"Sounds great!"

Steven shook his head and they went to the kitchen.

"Hey Julie, you on your lunch break?" asked Steven.

"Now I am, why?" she asked back.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me and my roommate Mike over here."

"Oh, I'm afraid we've never met before. I'm Julie, I cook and serve pizzas to the kids here."

"Mike, I'm the night guard here."

"Oh so you're the new night guard? Interesting. Anyway, you guys want some pizza?"

"Yeah sure."

"Sounds good."

"Great! I'll have them ready in fifteen minutes."

Steven and Mike waited patiently for Julie to finish the pizzas. When she finished, she told them to sit at a table to sit and eat. Julie made a half pepperoni, half veggie pizza.

Julie Sullivan, a kind-hearted girl that's been a friend of Steven's since college. Standing at five feet and nine inches, she has dirty blonde hair, which went down to her elbows. Her emerald green eyes reflect her kindness and joy that she gives to others.

"That was a mighty fine pizza Julie," said Steven.

"Thanks Steven," she said.

"Delicious is the right word," said Mike.

"Why thank you Mike."

Mike lifter his thumb since his mouth was full of pizza.

"Well, my lunch breaks over. Time to keep cooking. See you later Steven. It was nice to meet you Mike."

"Same here Julie."

"See ya Julie."

She got up and left to the kitchen. Steven and Mike stood up and went backstage.

"She's nice," said Mike.

"Yeah she is. I've known her since my freshman year in college," said Steven.

"So, you gonna ask her out sometime?'

"Mike!"

"What? You need a girlfriend Steven."

"I need a girlfriend? _You_ need a girlfriend my friend."

"Whatever, now look, as I said this morning, those animatronics are alive at night and they are going to kill me!"

"Dude, yes they're alive at night. They need to have the free roam mode on or else they'll have a system restart and then, well, let's just say that they won't be able to speak or sing anymore for, like, forever. But, they're not going to kill you."

"Steven, the phone guy said that I'd get stuffed into a Freddy suit if they find me."

"What are you talking about? What phone guy?"

"The previous guard before me. He left a message, explaining what goes on during the night. He said that they wander around at night and that it's company policy to have a suit on and that they see me as an empty endoskeleton and that's why they'd try to stuff me in a Freddy suit if they find me in my office!"

"Wow, what a mouthful."

"Steven, you've got to believe me, please!"

"Mike I can't believe you, unless I see it with my own eyes."

"Then, stay here with me on my shift."

"Mike, I need some sleep."

"Not tonight you don't you'll be awake the whole time."

"Well, I am staying a little after hours to fix the animatronics a bit. I guess I can stay with you. But just for tonight."

"Thank you, you won't regret it."

Steven sighed and leaned against the wall, but then began to fall backwards. Mike caught Steven before he fell down.

"Thanks," said Steven.

"Yeah sure, no problem," said Mike.

Mike looked behind Steven and was surprised by what he was seeing.

"No way," said Mike.

"It seems like there's more to this place than it seems," said Steven.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry, I was busy with a lot of stuff. Just to let you all know, this story is going to be in a spance of two weeks. So, it's not Five Nights, it's Ten Nights! I hope you're excited! Thanks for reading this chapter! I appreciate it! Please, remember to leave reviews, both good and/or bad. Stay tuned and come back for more!**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	6. Chapter 6

**Backstage Clue:**

Mike and Steven were looking at a flight of stairs leading down to a dark room.

"Never seen this place before," said Steven.

"Well, no shit, its blended in with the wall," said Mike.

"Come on, let's go down."

"You first."

Steven rolled his eyes and then started going down the flight of stairs. Mike went down right behind Steven. When they finally reached flat ground they started feeling the walls for a light switch. Mike found it and flipped it and the lights turned on and a small rumble was heard.

"This place is new to me," said Steven.

"So, you've never, ever, been down here?" asked Mike.

"Never, I'm always upstairs backstage making sure that the animatronics are in check for the next day."

"Well, now I have a reason to come back to this place. I was going to bail after last night, but now that we found this place."

"Right, well, now this raises my suspicions about this place and Mr. Styler."

"It seems like the main generator is here. And what's that next to it?"

"So, that's where the frequency servers are. They keep the animatronics' servers up even while in free roaming mode. But, this server seems like it could keep them from crashing regardless of free roaming mode or not."

"Dude, you bore me sometimes, you know that?"

"Mike, I've got some bad news for you. I'm not staying tonight."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm gonna sleep and come tomorrow and do more searching around this place."

"But, I need someone to know about the animatronics."

"Then, ask someone else."

"Fine, I'll ask Julie then."

"What? No! You can't ask her!"

"Why not? You think the animatronics are going to kill me _and_ her?"

"No, it's just, she has to get her sleep. She wouldn't stay with you even if you glued her to yourself."

"Well, we'll just see about that now, shall we?"

Steven raised an eyebrow and then said, "You go on and ask her. I'll stay here and look around a bit more."

Mike nodded his head and went back upstairs and went to the kitchen. He saw Julie pull out a pizza from the oven and then approached her when she set it down on the cutting board.

"Hey Julie, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Oh, Mike, yeah sure," she replied.

"Would you…like to stay here tonight with me to watch me do my shift?"

"I would love to! I've always wanted to see what goes on here at night!"

"Wow, I expected you to react differently."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you tonight. I have to serve this pizza now. See you later Mike!"

She grabbed the pizza and left the kitchen. Mike stood in place for a few seconds and then went to the newly discovered "basement" of Fazbear's and told Steven, "Hey Steven, it seems like I have a companion who's going to be with me tonight."

"You're lying. She said yes?" he asked.

"Yep, and what surprised me is that she didn't even think about it. She immediately said okay to my offer."

"You have some luck, you know that?"

"Whatever, I'm going home to get some sleep, but first, I'm gonna grab the camera in my office."

"Right, see you later."

Mike went to his office and opened the drawer containing the camera he had found last night. As he got up he heard something. A laugh. A slow sounding laugh.

"That sounds a lot like as if Freddy were laughing," he said.

Mike peaked his head out both doors, but no one was around.

"Must be hearing this," he said as he left his office and exited the building.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**A few hours later, at about 11:15**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Steven arrived at the apartment and saw Mike getting ready for his night shift.

"You're up earlier for your shift than usual," said Steven.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be with Julie so I have to be ready to protect her from those robots," said Mike.

"Dude, for the last time, they aren't going to kill you or anyone!"

"Yes they will! Or at least, they'll try!"

"You're insane."

"Just wait, one night, you're going to come with me and you'll see that I'm not crazy."

"Whatever, you and Julie can go and have 'fun'."

"Screw you Steven."

Steven just waved off what Mike had said. Mike finished getting ready and then asked Steven, "So, did you find anything else in the 'basement'?"

"Nothing but some old news articles and some drawings of some new models for the animatronics, as if they were going to reopen the place after it closes down," replied Steven.

"Did you bring those articles?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just want something to read and keep me interested during the day when I'm here. Just leave them on the table."

"All right, hey, do you think there's something that Mr. Styler's hiding something?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know. He seems off sometimes and it just raises my suspicion."

"You can look into that tomorrow. Just get some sleep and don't think about it all night."

"Right, see ya."

Mike left the apartment and went to Fazbear's. He parked his car in front of the pizzeria and went inside. He saw Julie putting some uncooked pizzas in aluminum foil and into the fridge.

"Hey Julie, why are you putting those in aluminum?" he asked.

"Because then all they'd have to do is take it out and then heat it up and it'll still taste as if it were freshly made," she replied.

"Right, well, you ready for the night shift?"

"I'm so excited! I don't know why. I know that nothing goes on here during the night, but I want to see what you do here in your shift."

"Well, get ready cause you're going to be on the edge of your seat. Believe me."

"Can't wait! Just let me clean up at little and I'll meet up with you in your office."

"Right."

Mike went to his office and pulled out the camera and set it on the table and turned it on.

"How am I going to show the tablet and hold the camera at the same time?"

Mike looked around for a few minutes for something that would hold the camera but couldn't find anything. He then heard a sneeze in the distance.

"Oh yeah, Julie can hold the camera. Bless you Julie!"

"Thanks Mike!" she said back.

After a few more minutes, Julie came into Mike's office and saw that it was small, but was able to fit at least five people in it. She saw how it was decorated to reflect Mike's personality.

"Nice office," she said.

"Thanks," replied Mike.

Mike had grabbed a chair from backstage and set it in his office earlier in the morning, and set it down next to his chair and offered Julie to sit down.

"Thank you," she said.

"Okay, Julie, are you ready? Tonight will have a _traumatic_ effect on your life. You may not want to work here after tonight. I came back because I believe that Steven and I may be onto something, but it's only a theory," he told her.

"Jeez Mike, what are you trying to do scare me or something?"

"No, but you'll see in a few seconds."

Julie arched an eyebrow and then told Mike, "I'm ready."

Mike looked at the countdown clock, which now read 06:00.

It is now 12 am…

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter! I hope you guys liked this one because I feel like I didn't explain much and put much detail into it. But anyway, I have my own theory of the pizzeria, even after watching GameTheory's video on Fnaf and how Mike is the killer. I also saw the minigames after you die of Fnaf 2 and how you get to see for a few seconds through the eyes of Freddy. After research and making sense, I've come up with a slightly different theory. And, if you were wondering. Yes, there will be a sequel to this story. It'll be called "A Fresh Slice of Pizza." It'll be about the security guard of Fnaf 2. It'll be a prequel, since if you've heard, Fnaf 2 is a possible prequel to the original fnaf. How? Just wait and see how it's set up. Please, leave reviews and don't forget to come back for more! **

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	7. Chapter 7

**Night #2**

Mike handed the camera over to Julie and asked her, "Hey, can you hold this please and record what happens tonight?"

"Uh, sure," she replied.

She grabbed it and turned it on and aimed it at Mike.

"Hey Steven, you wanted proof? Well, here it is," he said.

"What are you talking about Mike?" asked Julie.

"You'll see."

Julie was kind of scared now, but she let it go and paid attention to Mike. Mike pulled out his tablet and checked all the cameras. Everyone was in place…for now.

"So, this is what you do all night, check cameras for any suspicious activity?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, but the real fun part of this job should start soon enough," replied Mike.

Mike looked down at his watch, which read 12:15. He looked at the tablet and saw that in the top right corner it read 12am.

"Must be an update," he said.

"What must be an update?" Julie asked.

"The tablet can now tell the hour, it didn't before."

"Are you sure you just never noticed the night before?"

"Maybe, I guess it'll be helpful to look at that rather than the countdown clock and my watch."

Mike heard the phone ring and Julie looked at him and said, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Just wait."

Just like the night before, the phone went to voicemail and sounded like it picked itself up again. A voice was heard, it was the Phone Guy.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peak at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…Uh, Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of you doors. So, if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon," he said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Julie asked.

"The previous guard who worked here. He left me some messages about what goes on here and gives me advice on how to survive the night," replied Mike.

"Survive the night?"

"Yeah, just look."

Mike showed Julie his tablet, which showed that Bonnie had left the stage.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is Bonnie really gone?"

"Fazbear's doesn't play tricks on people, at least most of the time."

"What did you say that those animatronics would do if they were to reach the office?"

"Stuff us in Freddy suits."

"I officially hate you. You're an asshole for bringing me here! You knew this would happen and you decided to ask me out on a date here?"

"Whoa, ask you out on a date? And here of all places? Listen Julie, I don't feel like that about you. We barely just met."

"Right, sorry, I felt like it was appropriate in the current situation."

"Well, anyway, don't worry, I know how to keep us safe. Make sure you keep that camera on and recording."

"Right."

Julie jumped a bit as she heard a faint, slow laugh.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Freddy laughing. I heard it earlier today as I got the camera from here and took it home," replied Mike.

"Well, anyway, you'll keep me safe right?"

"Of course."

Mike checked his tablet and saw that Chica was gone. Julie looked over and her eyes widened.

"Wait, are you telling me that they _all_ are going to try to kill us?"

"You make it sound like there's _ten_ of them."

"Well, you weren't at the previous location."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did you know that this isn't the original Fazbear's Pizza? The original pizzeria was a few miles farther down the road. Lots of people would visit there."

"Why?"

"Because there were five animatronics."

"Five?"

"Yeah, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, and the Puppet."

"The Puppet?"

"A tall animatronic with only a mask and the rest of its body was an exposed endoskeleton. During the day it would surprise kids and make them happy after its 'Pop Goes the Weasel' song would stop playing."

"Sounds like it would do the same during the night. But, back to more important matters."

Mike pulled up his tablet and checked on Bonnie and Chica, who were still far away from the office.

"We're still safe, for now," said Mike.

"Don't say that! Say we'll be safe all night long," said Julie as she lightly smacked Mike's arm.

"Look, we're going to be fine. Don't freak out."

Mike checked on Foxy, who hadn't even showed his head behind the curtains.

"Weird, Foxy hasn't woken up yet."

"Why would you want him to?"

"Not that I want him to, but it's just weird."

Freddy's laugh again echoed throughout the whole pizzeria.

"Why does he keep laughing?" asked Julie.

Mike checked the show stage camera and saw that Freddy was gone.

"Maybe it's because he's gone."

"Well, where does he go?"

"Anywhere dark. All you can see are two with dots. His 'eyes'."

"That sounds terrifying."

Mike pressed the kitchen camera and a song was heard playing.

"Why's there a song playing in the kitchen and how are none of the other cooks noticing something in there?"

"Maybe because, they're all dead."

"Shut up! This isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm serious."

"Oh, my gosh! That can't be."

"Or, they didn't come in at all yet."

"True, I'll believe that more."

"You're still recording right?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Steven will be convinced."

"Let's hope he is."

Then, the sounds of kids cheering was heard.

"But, that sounds when…"

"The front doors open…"

"Do you think?"

"No, it's not possible."

"But it's not impossible either."

"None of the animatronics escaped. I honestly know that. But, what if that was one of the cooks?"

"Doubt it. They don't come in until four. And it's only one fifteen."

"Wait, Steven said that he was going to come by to fix…_Foxy._ Shit!"

"But, before he left, he told me that he was going to get some sleep and come by the _next day_, not tonight!"

"It can't be him."

"Check the West Hall camera."

Mike did as she asked and it couldn't be any truer. It was _Steven_."

"Mike, we have to save him! He's going to go backstage! What if one of the animatronics goes backstage?"

Mike pressed the backstage camera and there was Bonnie, looking at the camera.

"Shit, what are we going to do?"

"This may be your second night, but have you ever gone out of your office at night?"

"No, are you crazy? There's a reason for the doors and the lights and all that other shit!"

"Well, it may sound crazy, but we're going to have to leave and go get Steven before the animatronics stuff him into a Freddy suit."

"You're right, but…"

Mike pulled the left top drawer and the bottom left drawer and grabbed the flashlight and batteries. He put some of the batteries into the flashlight and turned it on and then off.

"Well, it works," said Mike, "so, are you going to stay here and wait?'

"Are you crazy? I'm going with you!"

"Fine, I'll take my tablet to check on where they are and how far they are from us."

"Sounds good. I'll keep recording with the camera. It has infrared vision so I can see in the dark in case if the flashlight runs out, even though you have a bunch of batteries."

"All right. Let's go."

Mike did what no security guard would do. He got up from his chair and left the office with Julie to go and get Steven.

It's now 2am…

**N/A: Hey guys! Another chapter! Yay! Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll come back for more! Please remember to leave reviews and stay tuned for more of this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An Unexpected Visitor**

Mike and Julie slowly walked through the halls of the pizzeria, checking corners and the cameras and dark spots to make sure that Freddy and his gang weren't anywhere to be seen. Mike pulled up his tablet and saw that Bonnie was nearby.

"Bonnie moved out of the backstage area," said Mike.

"That's good. That means that he won't be seeing Steven back there," said Julie.

Mike looked at the tablet again and saw that Steve had just entered the backstage area.

"We're close to him. Don't yell and panic when you see him."

"Right."

They turned the corner and saw a small beam of light up ahead.

"Well, Freddy shouldn't be getting in there anytime soon, since he prefers the dark."

They then ran for it and busted through the door, making Steven jump and turn around quickly.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We should be asking you the same question," replied Mike.

"I-uh forgot something and came back to get it."

"At two in the morning?"

"Steven, we know why you're here," said Julie.

"And we came to tell you that you need to come with is to my office where it's safe."

"Don't tell me that you still think the animatronics are going to kill you?"

"But Steven, it's true! Mike wasn't kidding!"

"Oh, you too Julie?"

"Steven, you're as stubborn as a-"

Then, footsteps were heard. Mike pulled up his tablet and pressed the backstage camera, to see the three of them standing there.

"Can you see who it is?" asked Julie.

"No,but I'm assuming it's Bonnie."

"Are you guys crazy? It's probably one of the cooks..."

"They come at four, it's two-o'five."

The door then slowly opened, creaking all the way. Mike and Julie got close to Steven and stood behind him. The door was wide open, revealing a large, purple bunny animatronic, better known as Bonnie the Bunny.

"Still don't believe us Steven?" asked Julie.

"It's not possible."

"He's in free roan mode, but look into his robotic eyes and tell me what you see," said Mike.

Steven looked into the animatronics eyes and saw nothing in them. He then thought of what Mike had said about getting stuffed into a Freddy suit. Steven took a step back.

"I believe you now."

Bonnie then let out a moan. A rusty moan that the three of them had never heard of before.

"That's new," said Steven.

"Never heard an animatronic do that," said Julie.

Then, Bonnie let out the eerie screech Mike had heard many times on his first night. The three covered their ears and then knew that they were trapped in the worst place in the pizzeria.

"We'll be stuffed quickly since we're backstage," said Steven.

"It's just one animatronic. We may be able to distract him and the get away," said Mike.

Mike stepped forward and began to mock Bonnie, making the animatronic go for him. Steven and Julie progressed toward the door and once they reached it, Mike slid under Bonnie's legs and they ran like they were being chased by, well, killer robots. They reached Mike's office and Mike shut the door behind them. A few seconds after, banging was heard on the other side of the door.

"He should be leaving in a little bit," said Mike.

"I can't believe that you were telling the truth this whole time. Sorry for no believing you at first," Steven said as he looked at Mike.

"It's fine. I accept your apology. But, that's not our greatest worry right now. Our greatest worry is surviving with you two in hear. Phone Guy said that Freddy and his friends tend to get more active as the week progresses, meaning that they're a bit more active tonight than they were the night before."

"What do we do?" asked Julie.

"We stay here and let the night continue. It's only two forty-five, we have a few hours left."

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"There eighty percent power left. I think we'll be okay."

"Mike, listen."

Mike did as Julie told him to and stopped talking and listened. They heard singing. A song with repeated words.

"Ba deep bum bum bum."

The song repeated over for a few more seconds. Mike checked the cameras and saw the Pirate Cove curtains wide open and sign reading, 'It's Me!'

Mike then heard rapid footsteps getting closer to the office door. He pushed the button to close the door, but it was too late. Foxy ducked under the closing door and let out a screech. He looked down at Mike and approached him slowly, stretching out his hook hand to grab him. Steven then stopped in front of Foxy and said, "Foxy, it's me, Steven."

"Steven, are you crazy? Get away from him!" yelled Mike.

"No, Foxy, cone on. You remember me? I talk to you every day. Don't you remember? 'One day I'll fix you?'"

Foxy stared at Steven, then after a few minutes passed, Foxy put down his hook hand and stepped up to him and waved his left robotic hand to say hi to Steven.

"That's it. How's it going Foxy? It's great to finally see you move and respond, well, partially."

Foxy nodded his head and then pointed at his mouth.

"Oh, right. I came here to fix you up didn't I?" asked Steven.

"How are you going to fix him, if the others are out there?"

"I'm so lost by all of this," said Julie.

"First, Julie, I talk to Foxy everyday by going into Pirate Cove and just telling him how much I hate Mr. Styler. Second, I need to get backstage and get my toolbox to fix up Foxy. "

"There's no way you can get there without running into one of them."

"You and Julie got there fine. I'm pretty sure u can make it by myself. "

Mike and Julie looked at each other and then Mike looked down at his watch, which read three fifteen.

"We're going with your Steven," he said.

"No, you guys should just stay here. I can't risk both of you getting hurt because of my actions," replied Steven.

"Don't argue with us," added Julie, "we're in this together."

"Okay, just keep your guard up while I'm fixing him."

"So, besides his jaw. What else do you plan on fixing?"

"The tear in hood chest and arms and see if his voice box still works."

"Just wondering, can these animatronics freely talk on their own?"

"It's possible, but they've never spoken freely, as far as I know of course."

"Okay."

"Are you guys ready?"

"Hey Mike, you should open the door now."

"Right the power!"

Mike pushed the button and the door opened. Mike then looked at his tablet and saw that he had forty percent power left.

"Shit! I hope that it can last til six."

"Let's get backstage now. The more time we lose here, the note time they have to find us!"

"You two go ahead, I'll watch over you guys via cameras. If one if then is near you I'll give you the signal and then you guys need to get out as fast as you can."

"All right, be careful Mike and stay safe."

"Same for you guys. It was nice meeting you Foxy, hope you get better soon. Remember, I'm Mike."

Foxy stared at Mike for a few seconds and then nodded his head, making Mike smile.

"See you guys in a few. Here take these."

"Walkie Talkies? Where'd you get them?"

"They were inside the desk. There's a lot of stuff here that are convenient for many situations that would happen here."

"Right well, enough chit chat, let's go you two."

Steven exited Mike's office with Julie and Foxy following right behind him.

Mike looked at his watch and then checked the cameras and saw that Bonnie and Chica were close by.

"Almost there," he said as he checked where Steven, Julie, and Foxy were.

They finally made it safe backstage. Mike let out a sigh of relief.

It's now 4am...

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter! Wow, this chapter was intense wasn't it? They actually got out of the office! If only you could do that in the game and tried to discover the origins of Freddy and his pals. Anyway, please review and don't forget to come back for more of The Last Slice of Pizza!**

**'Til next time!-TM341**


End file.
